


Close and Closer Still

by zenelly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hisoka,” Illumi says in his typical lyrical way, and oh, how Hisoka just wishes that Illumi wasn’t face down in the mattress right now; just so he could see the irritated little blink he’s surely doing. “You had better have a good reason for this.”</p>
<p>Hisoka tuts.</p>
<p>“Illumi, your suspicion hurts! And here I thought we trusted each other.” Hisoka lets out a quiet sigh, entirely unable to keep the lavisciousness out of his voice as he digs his fingers into the exposed curve of Illumi’s ass. “I have the best reason for this.”</p>
<p>"And that is?"</p>
<p>"Because I want to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close and Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustling/gifts).



> written for a prompt on tumblr from a kind anon who was just like "okay but hear me out: hisoillu rimming" and then i accidentally a thousand words, so here we are! Gifted to my wonderful fiancee, because we're both terrible people.

“Hisoka,” Illumi says in his typical lyrical way, and oh, how Hisoka just wishes that Illumi wasn’t face down in the mattress right now; just so he could see the irritated little blink he’s surely doing. “You had better have a good reason for this.”

Hisoka tuts.

“Illumi, your suspicion hurts! And here I thought we trusted each other.” Hisoka lets out a quiet sigh, entirely unable to keep the lavisciousness out of his voice as he digs his fingers into the exposed curve of Illumi’s ass. “I have the best reason for this.”

"And that is?"

"Because I want to."

Certainly this isn’t how their little tussles tend to end up going. By the time one or the other has either been completely overpowered or has willingly given up, their blood is running a bit too hot for anything as lengthy as this. But today, oh today. Today, Hisoka made sure to win, just so he could pin Illumi’s hands to the bed between his knees with Bungee Gum; so he could tilt Illumi’s hips up and indulge a little.

There are already a few scratches and bruises littering Illumi’s pale skin, a hazard of their play, delightful red streaks of promise. Hisoka drags his nails down the arch of Illumi’s spine from nape to hip, raising a few more red lines in their wake.

There’s an irritated huff.

“Is there another, better reason you’re taking so long with this, or do I need to start being concerned about your virility?” Illumi asks.

Oh dear, that just won’t do.

Hisoka sighs. “The concept of foreplay is absolutely lost on you, isn’t it?”

Illumi shifts as much as he’s able, just to make sure Hisoka sees his raised eyebrow. “We finished foreplay. You won the match and pinned me down and I let you. That’s how it goes.”

“Mm, true.” And that’s enough of that. 

Hisoka leans forward, pulls Illumi’s cheeks apart, and licks right across his entrance. He hears Illumi let out a long, quiet breath of air, as good as a moan for him, and Hisoka hums, pleased. He keeps going, laving warm, solid strokes of his tongue in a demanding rhythm.

Finally, though, his jaw aches just enough that Hisoka pulls back, partially for a break, partially for the view. Illumi’s skin is flushed in patches of pink, his breath coming unevenly, and his hands twist and clench where they are, dappled with spots of precome that have fallen on them. Hisoka grins, drags his nails up Illumi’s inner thighs just for the shudder-flinch it gets.

And then his hands just continue up, running across the wet, pinkened skin of his opening in an indulgent slide. A tease, after how relentless Hisoka had been.

There’s a quiet noise.

Hisoka’s smile widens. He leans forward, breathes out right next to where his fingers are gently pressing at Illumi’s hole, and turns his head and _bites_ at the same time as he thrusts them in.

Illumi isn’t fast enough to bite back his moan at that.

Hisoka gentles his mouth, pulls back to admire the new set of teeth marks already bruising on the otherwise unmarked skin, and returns to his other objective. He licks along his fingers, and thrusts them in time with his tongue, relishing in the slick sounds of that and the hitched moans that Illumi is letting out. Usually, he isn’t so vocal in bed.

But oh, how wonderful it is.

Illumi shakes, rocking back on Hisoka’s mouth and fingers with the little bit of leverage Hisoka let him have. His walls clutch greedily at Hisoka’s fingers too, desperate to keep him in, to keep the pleasure going.

Finally, Hisoka has mercy on him. He curls his fingers towards Illumi’s prostate just as his other hand comes up to cup his balls, to pump his cock. 

Illumi gasps, a wet, desperate sound that Hisoka will remember forever.

And that’s all it takes. 

Warm fluid covers Hisoka’s hand as he works Illumi through his orgasm, cruelly massaging his prostate to draw it out in quivers and jolts, until Illumi isn’t digging back to get more, but draws away.

Then, and only then, does Hisoka remove his mouth and fingers. 

He leans over Illumi now, kisses the small of his back, and grabs Illumi’s hips.

“Hisoka,” Illumi murmurs, but he quiets at another kiss on his spine. Hisoka lines his cock up along Illumi’s ass and just _grinds_  forward.

Hisoka thrusts against the slick, warm skin, indulgent now that Illumi’s come. The body beneath him is still wracked with shivers coursing through it. Hisoka digs his fingers in harder, moves faster. How beautiful. All this strength. All taken down and reduced to this by him. For him.

How _exquisite_.

Illumi turns his head to the side, looks back over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, and draws his lower lip into his mouth. Such a blatant expression, such a sensual one from Illumi, sends fire racing across Hisoka’s skin, twisting and curling as the familiar rush of orgasm overcomes him. He ruts, hard and deep against Illumi’s perineum and ass, and comes all over Illumi’s back, spatters of white stark against his flushed skin.

Beneath him, Illumi sighs.

“Absolutely none of that had better have gotten in my hair,” he says warningly. “Or else you’ll find yourself my puppet faster than you can think.”

Hisoka leans forward, dragging his hand through the mess of come and sweat, spreading it up Illumi’s back, and kisses Illumi’s shoulder, neck, jaw. “Just don’t swing your hair behind you before you get in the shower and you’ll be fine, Illu.”

“Hm, fine. Now get your Bungee Gum off me so I can get clean.”

Hisoka hums, but acquiesces. Leaning back, he gets out of the way as Illumi carefully rights himself, rubbing his wrists perfunctionarily before standing. He’s slightly unsteady on his feet; Hisoka can tell because he stands by the bed for a solid few seconds before beginning his trek to the door.

Once there, though, Illumi stops.

Looks over his shoulder. Illumi arches one eyebrow, the rest of his expression coolly disinterested. “Oh, were you not coming along?”

“No, no, darling. Just enjoying the view,” Hisoka purrs. He picks himself up easily, coming over to Illumi and dropping a casual kiss on one upturned cheek. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to leave you alone.”

“Shame,” Illumi sighs, but there’s nothing behind it. There never is, and Hisoka closes the door behind them. “I would have liked a little peace and quiet.”

“Oh don’t lie. You would hate how boring your life became once I was gone.”

“So quiet," Illumi bemoans.

But Illumi allows Hisoka close and closer still, and Hisoka knows how dearly the closeness costs him. He knows and presses closer. All or nothing. The only way things between them can truly be.


End file.
